Rhapsodies of the Terror of the Skies
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A "Son-Fic" starring Cynder, containing three songs that go into her head...


**Rhapsodies of the Terror of the Skies**

This is "Song – Fic" centering on Cynder the "Terror of the Skies". You can consider it a deleted scene right before the final battle between Spyro and Cynder. Cynder's soliloquy with Malefor is a parody of "Tomorrow" by SR-71. The exchange between Spyro and Cynder is a parody of the song "With Me" by Crush 40, the final boss song of "Sonic and the Black Knight". The second part involves the part where Spyro catches Cynder running away in the beginning of "The Eternal Night". Their exchange is a parody of "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. Enjoy!

* * *

The great, dark dragon landed in front of the Convexity portal.

"Finally," she said as she placed the dark crystal in front of the column of purple light, "My Dark Master shall soon be freed."

However, as she did this, she felt a shudder of fear race down her spine. She breathed out. What was going on? She could feel an uneasiness deep within her chest. She put a hand to her heart and felt it beat. It was as if something was telling her that what she was doing was wrong. Fear built up inside her.

Her eye widened. She was _scared_ of what she was doing.

She thought of her Dark Master.

The fear increased.

She then said aloud to herself, "Is it any wonder why I'm scared? This is my _Dark Master_. Why shouldn't I be scared? But... if I was a little younger would I care... I have aged so quickly... what if time had not been so fast for me..."

Suddenly, a voice directly from the shadows called out in a whisper, _"I'm starting to feel like the walls are growing stronger, I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer..."_

Cynder's eyes widened, "Master?"

_"I know you've never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded, but if it wasn't for me, they would have found a way to make you feel discarded...like me..."_

Cynder took a breath and said boldly, "I'm not afraid of tomorrow! But now, I'm beginning to become scared of... myself. It feels like my insides are on fire, and that... I'm looking through the eyes of someone else... I never thought you'd want me to go even faster, and yet, I have never even begun to slow down."

The voice chuckled darkly and said,_ "But everybody loves to be in on the pressure, If it wasn't for me taking you away from those fools, you be getting laughed at, reaping the rewards of waiting for your crash...I know you've never dreamed you'd hav_e _to live your life so guarded, but if it wasn't for me, they would have found a way to make you feel discarded...like me...Things would have soon changed, you'd become a complication for them,and it would all end with you going through endless days of humiliation!"_

The Terror of the Skies shuddered at the Dark Master's words, and she whispered, "Is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified? Is it any wonder why I'm scared..."

"Hey!"

She turned to she an annoying sight. It was the little purple dragon and that pathetic dragon fly.

"You again? You certainly are stubborn!" she said, shoving aside her fears and uneasiness for now.

The small dragon locked eye with the larger dark dragon.

"Oh, I can't watch," Sparx said as he turned away.

"Malefor is going to destroy this world!" Spyro said, "I can't let you set him free! I need to snap you out of this, Cynder! Ignitus told me what happened to you! Malefor is controlling you! You have to free yourself from the darkness! Fight it!"

Cynder laughed and said, "You know every world will have its end! And I'm here to prove it all to you! I am who you don't think I am-."

"All wrapped up in Malefor's evil plan!" Spyro interrupted.

Cynder snarled and said, "I can taste the day, Spyro! Spells beyond you as I will soon watch you crawl!"

Spyro smirked and said, "Well, I dare to fight evil's might! I'll be the last one standing in a flash of light!"

Cynder blinked and stared at the purple dragon and cocked her head. "My eyes are filled with curiosity," she said "You think that you have power over me." She then snarled at Spyro again and said, "Well in this life, there's no room for you and me! So, turn away, or face this day with me!"

Spyro sighed and looked at the Terror of the Skies with compassion. "You know," he said, "Everyone will have their test. I Don't blame _you_ for what you have become-."

"You know every world will come to end!" Cynder shot back, "And I'll create your final rest! I can taste the day, Spyro! Scream your dreams as you dare to fight! In this life there's no room for you and me! So, turn away or face this day with me!"

And with that, the two dragons went at it.

* * *

Cynder flew off through the night, away from the Dragon temple. She stopped to rest under a nearby tree. She looked back at Warfang, where the dragon who saved her still was.

"Please Spyro," she said aloud, "Don't come after me, nobody come after me. Nobody look for me. Pretend that I am dead..."

"No."

Cynder turned to see Spyro nearby. Cynder turned away and closed her eyes. "Please Spyro, pretend that I died when Convexity collapsed. Only in this farewell, there is no blood, and there is no alibi either, cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousands lies Malefor used to deceive me."

Spyro shook his head and said, "Cynder please, don't beat yourself up like this. You were under Malefor's control, you couldn't help what you were doing. Don't leave, you need to stay. So please, just let mercy come and wash away what you've done."

Cynder laughed bitterly and said, "Sorry Spyro, but I'll face myself by myself. To cross out what I've become is impossible now! I'll just erase myself-."

"Just let go of what you've done!"

Cynder glared at Spyro. All Spyro could could think of was how beautiful her eyes were.

"Put to rest what you think of me," she said, "I am going clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty. I'll start again, and find my own place in the world, and whatever pain may come, today this ends, and I find a new beginning."

"Please, Cynder...don't..."

Cynder would never forget how much she regretted not listening to Spyro in the first place.

**FIN  
**


End file.
